Hurt
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Quería rebobinar el tiempo hacia atrás, cuando era una niña y él le contaba cuentos y le daba un beso de buenas noches. Quería volver a mirarlo a los ojos sólo una vez más, y escuchar su voz, ¡aunque sea para regañarle por ser una idiota!


Buttercup siempre, siempre, había sido la rebelde del grupo. Era terca como una mula y apasionada con todo lo que hacía. Para ella, la vida era todo o nada, y acabo afectándole.

Nunca había tenido la mejor relación con el Profesor Utonio de las tres. A veces comenzaba a pensar que él realmente jamás la quiso por ser, precisamente, como era; imperfecta. Siempre se peleaban y no fueron pocas las veces en que ella salió azotando la puerta agresivamente, sacándole canas verdes al adulto. Con diecisiete años se escapaba de su casa a intoxicarse con lo primero que encontraba, porque ella no quería vivir, ya no.

La ansiedad la había matado y el sólo sentir que ni siquiera su padre, o sus hermanas, la querían, le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos. En lágrimas y lágrimas, ella le gritaba sus deseos suicidas, y él único que podía ver su sufrimiento era el profesor. Él la miraba tristemente, callado, como se destruía a sí misma sin parar. Luego de escucharla por una hora y pico reclamándole cómo nunca estaba en casa, cómo nunca la había querido y lo mucho que le avergonzaba haberla creado, culpándole de todo su sufrimiento, se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó. Así sin más.

— "Estoy orgulloso de ti" – le dijo.

Ella se quebró en sus brazos. Aún después de todo lo que había hecho, escuchó de la boca de una de las personas más importantes de su vida las palabras que más anhelaba. Y no las soportó, porque días después escapó dejando sólo una carta.

 _"Os amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo seguir así"._

Diez años pasaron, sin pena ni gloria, hasta que volvió. La cara de sorpresa de Blossom, las dos bebas de dos años en los brazos de Buttercup y el joven hombre detrás suyo con una mochila llena de juguetes para aquellas pequeñas, fue todo lo que conformó esa situación. La pelirroja llamó a su hermana menor gritando y los hizo pasar, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a su prometido que resultó ser el hermano de su cuñado.

Las charlas corrieron, la risas, las vergüenzas, hasta que hizo la pregunta.

— Oye, ¿y papá?

Las dos jovenes se miraron tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la forma de responder a su pregunta sin romperle el corazón tan... Duramente.

— Buttercup, esto... Papá falleció hace tres años por un cáncer. Lo siento.

El sentimiento de culpa le inundó todo su sistema circulatorio. Las náuseas y la falta de respiración la invadieron. Corrió hacia el patio con el amor de su vida corriéndole atrás. Cuando se encontraron, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar, tal y como hace diez años.

Es verdad, su relación nunca fue la mejor. El profesor jamás estaba en casa y no era novedad que, cuando sus sueños se frustraban, se convertía en un alcohólico empedernido y violento que, por suerte, jamás les había levantado la mano. Y Buttercup, bueno, ella era una adolescente salvaje en el medio de una grave depresión. Pero siempre se habían cuidado y ayudado cuando lo necesitaban, y aunque hayan pasado graves momentos, siempre se tenían el uno al otro. O, al menos, ella lo tuvo a él.

Porque siente que nunca estuvo para su padre.

Quería rebobinar el tiempo hacia atrás, cuando era una niña y él le contaba cuentos y le daba un beso de buenas noches. Quería volver a mirarlo a los ojos sólo una vez más, y escuchar su voz, ¡aunque sea para regañarle por ser una idiota!

¿La está mirando de allá arriba? ¿Acaso se siente orgulloso todavía? Luego de haberse ido, y de nunca haberle contado que la razón era porque se había quedado embarazada de un criminal, con el que se casaría más tarde, y que lo perdería a los cinco meses.

Oh, si ella lo hubiera sabido. Le abrazaría en sus brazos con fuerza, le quitaría absolutamente todo el dolor. Le perdonaría todo. Le gritaría que lo quería, que era el mejor padre del mundo y su ídolo por siempre; que lo admiraba y que, por sobre todo, lo extrañaba. Quería pedirle perdón.

Perdón por haberle culpado de todo lo que no había podido hacer.

Perdón por haberle lastimado, cuándo se lastimaba a ella misma.

* * *

 **Basado en Hurt de Christina Aguilera.**

 **¿cómo salió este fanfic? Bueno, qué les digo, son las cosas que una canción depresiva y una mala relación con tu padre pueden lograr. Aunque, bueno, jamás está de más perdonar, a pesar de qe llegue un momento en el que te cansas de hacerlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. El esfuerzo que hice para escribirlo aún con las manos temblorosas y sudando, con el corazón afuera de la boca y lágrimas al borde del colapso, es grande.**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
